The Missing Piece
by MoonlightDancer101
Summary: Randy and Stacy celebrate the birth of their first baby. Please read and review!


Randy rushed through the hospital doors and walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me," he began, " can you please point me to the maternity ward?"

"Yes, it's right through those doors," the receptionist pointed, "you can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks," Randy smiled one of his entrancing smiles.

He walked past the large indoor courtyard and through the cafeteria. God, he thought, I'm gonna be a father anytime now. He picked up his pace and passed people in his way. "Oh, Stacy," he muttered, "I'm comin', Hold on, baby."

He walked through the corridor, then read the sign posted by the door: "Floor 2: Maternity Ward & Birthing Center". He turned and pushed the button, then climbed in the elevator. He selected the Floor 2 button, and the elevator jerked as it rose up.

When he reached Floor 2, he jogged over to the desk. "Sir, could you please direct me tell me Stacy Orton's room?"

The man looked at his computer screen, typed on the keyboard, and replied, "She's in Room 215, but they're not letting anybody in, except immediate family. Can I ask your relation to her?"

"I'm her husband, the father of the baby," Randy explained.

"Yes, sir," the man stated, "it's right down that hallway, third to last door on the left."

"Thank you!" Randy called while running down the hallway. He burst through Room 215's doors and witnessed Stacy's face beat red and her hair drenched in sweat. She turned her eyes and saw Randy, and immediately began to cry. "Randy!" she wailed.

"Stacy," he cried, running to her, "it's okay. I'm here, don't cry anymore."

"Randy, thank God!" she whispered desperately. He took her hand, and looked in her eyes. Pain was engulfed in her brown orbs. All of a sudden, a large contraction made her moan loudly. Randy gripped her tiny hand, and placed his other hand on her round belly. The doctor came over and checked her dilation.

"Only four centimeters," he explained, "you might not be ready until another hour or two. It's your choice, you can still get a drug to ease the pain."

"No," Stacy stammered, "I'll be okay."

"Sit up, Stace," Randy commanded softly," I'll rub your back."

Stacy obeyed, and very slowly, with the help of Randy, sat up. He undid the back of her gown, and gently caressed her delicate back. "It hurts on my lower back," Stacy hinted, "almost at my butt." Randy listened to his wife, moving his hands to her lower back. He pushed his thumbs in, and moved them in a circular motion on either side of her spine. After finishing, she laid back. "Thanks," she said, "I feel much better."

Randy began to massage her swollen thighs, just enough to feel good and not to tickle her. She smiled amidst the pain. She then gripped her stomach. "Randy," she said, "the baby's coming right now!"

Randy grabbed her hand, and he decided to look down, but it was too late. The doctor and a bunch of nurses ran over to check. "Yes," the doctor said, "you're ready to start pushing." The doctor grabbed a tray of tools, and began giving orders." "Randy," he commanded, "I need you to grab Stacy's foot and pull it back, so it looks like she's almost squatting." Randy did as he was told, and Stacy let out a whimper.

"Okay," the doctor said, "you can begin pushing. Ready? Go!" Stacy's face scrunched up, showing little wrinkles in her face. She gritted her teeth as the doctor counted to ten. "Now, breathe," he stated. Stacy stopped squinting and took short, deep breaths. All Randy could do was hold her hand.

Stacy began pushing again at the doctor's orders, and was making a little progress with birthing their baby. Randy watched and he could see the top of the baby's head. Everyone was trying to encourage her, and Randy looked up at her and said in a calm voice, "You're doing great, Stacy. I can see the top of the head." She only listened to her beloved husband, and pushed again.

Randy looked at this miracle taking place without disgust, never once letting go of Stacy's small hand. He could feel her body tense up as she pushed, and he could hear her making little grunting noises.

A shrill scream/yell pierced the air, and the baby slid out into the world. There was raspy crying, and Stacy's body relaxed. "Congratulations!" the doctor exclaimed, "It's a baby boy!" Randy wiped a couple tears from his eyes, and kissed a crying Stacy on the forehead. "I love you, mom," he whispered. "I love you too, daddy," she whispered back.

The doctor held up the baby, showing him to the proud new parents. Then, he took him over to a nurse, who took him to clean him. She then brought him over and placed him in Stacy's arms. "He's so beautiful," she quietly said, caressing his delicate face.

"I know," Randy replied," what are we gonna call him?" He gently cupped his hand around the top of his son's head.

"Keith," she confirmed, "Keith Randall Orton." The baby gurgled and cooed softly, slowly opening his eyes. A piercing, deep blue, just like his father's. He had a tuft of dark hair, also like Randy's. "He looks just like you," Stacy giggled.

Randy chuckled back. "Yeah," he said, standing tall and proud, "then keep him locked up tight, 'cause he's a lady killer." Stacy laughed heartily, as did Randy. The doctor and the nurses watched as Randy and Stacy shared a passionate kiss, with their son cuddles between them. They noticed the deep love that they shared, and the respect they had for each other.

With Stacy sleeping after a shower, Randy peered through the clear baby crib, watching Keith sleep. He stood up, walked over to him, and gently kissed his baby-soft forehead. He then leaned up and kissed Stacy lightly too.

He stood straight, and looked at Stacy, then at Keith, and felt that the void in his life had been filled. The puzzle was complete.


End file.
